


Purple Lilacs.

by DerpyDots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Taehyung, Casual Sex, Courtship, Gentleman Seungcheol, M/M, No Strings Attached, Photographer Hyungwon, Sexual Content, Slow Build, slut jeonghan is my favorite jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDots/pseuds/DerpyDots
Summary: JeongHan had done the whole dating thing. But, as school became his priority, he opted for more casual encounters. A relationship was not in his plans, until SeungCheol came along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This baby came to be after I saw JeongHan's interaction with [V](http://s13.favim.com/orig/160202/bts-seventeen-v-jeonghan-Favim.com-3951228.jpg) and [MinHyuk](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-7kg_sbtVgCc/V0WothSd5GI/AAAAAAAA2gM/fgc2RBM8j7EeVIL2BL_bDFEZ_kv1M2TCgCLcB/s1600/CjTdKdMUoAEjQ_Z.jpg), and since I'm JeongHan trash...I just had to. 
> 
> I highly recommend listening to Elo's '8 Femmes' album while reading this since it helped as inspiration. But also because he deserves lots of love <3
> 
> Update: I don't know how it happened but somehow a part of the story was missing...It's all fixed now and I want to apologize for any inconvenience or confusion it might have caused ;;
> 
> This story is slightly connected with  Let me Shake Shack your world  but you don't have to read it to understand this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the idols mentioned here belong to themselves and their respectives companies.

* * *

 

JeongHan opened his eyes as he slowly woke up, body tangled in a set of sheets that weren’t his own. The Sun wasn’t up yet and he knew that it was the perfect time for him to leave. He untangled his body from the cotton white sheets, throwing them aside as he began to pick up his clothes from where they laid on the floor. He made his way into the bathroom to assess the damages.

 

“You look so screwed.” JeongHan told his own reflection, smirk ever present on his lips. He turned on the tap water to wash his face, helping himself to the toiletries on the counter to do so. JeongHan tied up his long locks after he finished dressing himself in front of the mirror, snorting as he discovered bruises from the previous night. He turned off the lights as he exited the bathroom, closing the door after himself.

 

The long haired male looked over at the other person still fast asleep on the bed, bleached blonde locks splayed on his navy blue pillowcase and limbs taking up the left-over space on the bed. JeongHan didn’t bother on saying goodbye, they’ve been through this many times to worry about formalities. Instead, he went to the kitchen and snatched a few cereal bars from the box beside the microwave and a couple of yogurt drinks from the fridge, downing one of them before throwing it in the bin.

 

JeongHan put on his shoes by the door before venturing himself into the warm summer morning, ready to head home.

 

The subway was practically empty since it was early and JeongHan couldn’t be happier as he sat down on an empty spot, cereal bar already half gone. He let his mind wander off as he looked out the train windows, trance interrupted by his phone vibrating with a new text message.

 

‘Rude' was the caption attached to a picture of the almost empty cereal bar box. ‘Don't be a baby. You'll survive.' JeongHan typed as he snickered, pocketing his phone and letting the train take him home. Thankfully, the walk home from the station barely took five minutes, meaning that he was opening up the door to his apartment in no time, making a beeline for the shower.

 

JeongHan felt every inch of his body relaxing under the warm spray of water, washing away the remains of last night off his body. He took his time washing and conditioning his hair, his dye job was pretty recent after all.

 

His new hair color was exactly what got him into MinHyuk’s bed last night. JeongHan could still remember the heat from the other boy’s gaze the moment he stepped into their shared classroom with his freshly dyed blonde locks. He had easily welcomed it when MinHyuk finally made a move once class finished. “Wanna get ramyun?” JeongHan couldn’t suppress his laugh, throwing his hair over his shoulder and making it fan over MinHyuk’s chest. He felt proud of himself as he heard the sharp intake of air from the other male. “Really? That’s your best line?” MinHyuk merely shrugged at JeongHan’s question, grabbing his bag and trailing after the long-haired boy as they left the classroom together.

 

Sex with MinHyuk was good, even if he had a thing with biting. And the best part of it was that both of them knew it was a no strings attached situation, just something to relieve pent-up stress. They could easily meet up 3 to 4 times a week or go more than a month without fooling around, and it helped that most of their interactions outside the bedroom were limited to their one shared class. Their social circles rarely mixed, the only exception being when SoonYoung and Jooheon threw parties at their shared apartment.

 

A knock on the door popped his thinking cloud and in came Joshua with a towel and clothes for JeongHan, leaving them on top of the toilet. “Hurry up, I made breakfast.” JeongHan sometimes wondered what he would do without his best friend making sure that he functioned as a proper human being. Things like those made JeongHan wonder why he and Joshua never tried to date each other, but JeongHan cherished their friendship a lot and the possibility of losing Joshua if things didn’t work out between them was too much to handle. That and the fact that Joshua had a thing for younger men.

 

JeongHan came out of the shower and started to dry and dress himself so he could join Joshua at the table. Imagine his surprise when he made his way into the kitchen and found another boy already sitting at their table. But he wasn´t just any boy. It was Hansol, Joshua’s tutee –and longtime crush-

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry to be intruding.” Hansol stood up and made his way towards JeongHan, offering his hand as a greeting. “I’m Hansol.” JeongHan’s smile widened as he took the younger boy’s hand with his, subtly giving him a once over. “JeongHan, Joshua’s roommate. And believe me when I say that I’ve heard lots about you.” The long-haired male couldn’t bask in Hansol’s blushing face, not when Joshua appeared out of nowhere and forcefully made him sit down at the table. JeongHan leaned on the table, smirk splitting his face in two as he saw Joshua rush Hansol towards the door while muttering apologies for JeongHan’s behavior. “It was nice to finally meet you!” JeongHan yelled from the table, reaching for a plate that was already laid out for him.

 

JeongHan ate as he listened to the hushed exchange between the other two boys, smile softening as he clearly heard Joshua assuring Hansol that he would meet him for lunch, the sound of the couple kissing coming shortly before the door closed.

 

The two males remained silent even after Joshua joined JeongHan on the table, the latter eating while his best friend just laid his hands on the table. “I was going to tell you but…” Joshua broke the silence, hands clutching each other –a clear sign that he was nervous. JeongHan stood up and carried his dishes towards the sink, coming closer to his best friend and placing a comforting hand on his back. “I was supposed to come back last night, I know.” He had forgotten to let Joshua know that he wasn’t going to sleep at their apartment, but he wasn’t exactly worrying about letting the other know where he was. Joshua worried about JeongHan way too much. “I don’t have anything important to do right now so…”JeongHan tilted his head to the side, smiling down at his best friend. “Want to tell me how it finally happened?”

 

The rest of the morning was spent with the two roommates lounging in their living room, Joshua telling him how he finally got the courage to make a move on his tutee and with JeongHan smiling warmly at his best friend’s happiness. Joshua had first agreed on tutoring Hansol for their shared psycholinguistics course because he had developed a soft spot for the younger one, JeongHan always reminded him that ‘head over heels’ was a more appropriate term. The only reason why they dared to move from their couch was because Joshua and Hansol had a date, even if the former stressed that they were only getting lunch. JeongHan didn’t believe him.

 

 JeongHan actually thought about doing homework once he was left alone in the apartment, he wanted to feel productive for a change. He gathered everything he might need in order to work on the essay that’s been haunting him for weeks, plugging his laptop to the charger and taking out his notes from his Corporative Administration class. He was actually making progress when a notification made his phone vibrate. He opened the new chat bubble and immediately grinned.

 

_From: Good lips HW._

_> I’m at the bistro across from the gallery. _

_> Got the studio for myself only._

 

The long haired male already knew what that meant and a full body shudder urged him to type back and answer.

 

_To: Good lips HW._

_> On my way._

 

JeongHan walked to the gallery just outside campus, blending himself in with the art students and hipsters populating that area. He crossed the street towards the small bistro, pushing the door open and instantly locating his target sitting at one of the tables towards the back of the place. Hyungwon was a photography major he met while attending SoonYoung and JunHui’s showcase. JeongHan was leaning against one of the walls, waiting for the rest of his friends so they could go and celebrate when he heard the shutter of a camera going off near him. He instantly lifted his head from where he was looking down at his phone, locking eyes with a tall boy holding a professional camera a few feet away from him. They only looked at each other, JeongHan immediately noting the juicy pair of lips the other possessed. 

 

The photographer raised his camera once again, snapping a few shots from JeongHan’s face as he approached him. From up close, JeongHan realized that the other was extremely tall and that his lips looked even better up close. "Some people say it's rude to photograph others without their consent." The long-haired male smirked as the photographer tensed at his words. "Gladly, I'm not one of those people." They introduced themselves shortly afterward and JeongHan accepted an invitation to see the pictures hanging from the walls of the auditorium –all of them from the rehearsals and previous showcases from the dance majors, and all of them taken by Hyungwon-

 

“Most people prefer pictures that represent movement. But I think candid and still life shots can express so much more.” Hyungwon turned to look at JeongHan, eyes glistening with something more. “I can show you the rest of my gallery. My studio is not far from here.” JeongHan smirked at the implication behind Hyungwon’s invitation, he accepted while throwing his head over his shoulder and looking at the other through his eyelashes. They left the auditorium together, JeongHan sending a quick text to his friends, letting them know that he would join them later.

 

Hyungwon wasn’t lying when he said that the studio was close, they arrived in no time, the photographer closing the door behind himself as he told JeongHan that he was free to look around. The long-haired male did look at the pictures, amazed by some of the shots hanging from the walls. “I have to say, for what I’ve seen, you are pretty talented.” JeongHan looked at the taller male from over his shoulder, biting his lower lips as he saw the other leaning against one of the walls and gaze so extremely inviting. “But I just wanted to see one more thing…” He punctuated each word while taking a step closer to the photographer, stopping when he was just a breath away. “I want to see what those lips can do.” Needless to say, JeongHan met up with his friends much later than they agreed on but with a content smile drawn on his swollen lips.

 

JeongHan sat down on the chair opposite of the photographer, who greeted the long-haired male by snapping a picture of him. Hyungwon lowered his camera and the younger male could feel how the other’s eyes scanned every single feature on his face.

 

“You changed your hair color.” Last time JeongHan and Hyungwon saw each other, the former still had brown hair. “It suits you.” Was the only thing the other said as he fixed the lens on JeongHan’s face. They left the bistro shortly after Hyungwon packed up his camera, walking side by side as they talked about meaningless things.

 

The walk to Hyungwon’s studio went by in a blink, the lock on the door resounding in the ample room. JeongHan jumped the taller boy before he could say anything else, lips meeting each other and hands caressing over clothes.

 

Sex with Hyungwon was completely different than sex with MinHyuk. Hyungwon is very careful in everything he does, from the way he touches JeongHan, to the way in which he undresses. Hyungwon had confessed his inexperience ever since their encounter after the showcase, and JeongHan was more than thrilled about educating him in the art of pleasure.

 

The other thing that makes Hyungwon different is the fact that they only fuck in his studio –MinHyuk always insisted on doing it on his bed- and JeongHan liked that it kept things a bit more impersonal.

 

Hyungwon liked to ride JeongHan, and the younger male was always fascinated as the photographer’s long body arched as he bounced himself on JeongHan’s dick, his head hung low and moans escaping from his luscious lips. The long haired male basked in the sinful sounds that he managed to steal from the taller male as he angled his hips to hit that sweet spot inside his body.

 

“I’ll see you around.” They bid their goodbyes after they reached their peaks and came back down, each of them getting dressed and going their separate ways after locking up the studio. JeongHan never spent the night with Hyungwon, and neither of them tried to change that.

 

JeongHan walked back to his apartment, making a quick stop at the mini market to buy groceries –Joshua might actually tear up once he tells him- He grabs a basket once the automatic doors let him in. His adventure in the market was calm until his phone started to vibrate with an upcoming phone call. JeongHan answered after looking at the ID. “What is it now, dumbass?”

 

“I know you love me too.” SoonYoung on the other side of the line, earning himself a snort from JeongHan. "What is it? Hurry up and spit it out!" JeongHan urged his friend on, he wasn't known to be a very patient person, and SoonYoung had a tendency to babble a lot.

 

“Cranky much, huh?” SoonYoung clicked his tongue, JeongHan knew for sure that he was also shaking his head. “I thought you’ll be in a better mood since I saw you and MinHyuk yest-“

 

 “SoonYoung, I’m hanging up.”

 

“Wait no!” The other boy yelled on the phone, JeongHan had to put some distance between the device and his ear. “I was going to tell you that we are going to Shake Shack tomorrow!” The long haired male arched one of his brows, picking up Joshua’s favorite canned soup and tossing it in the basket. “Are you actually suggesting that we spend hours lining up –in the summer- just to eat overpriced burgers?” The line went silent for a couple of seconds before SoonYoung shyly confirmed what JeongHan explained. “…okay. I’ll tell Joshua about it.”

 

SoonYoung loudly cheered on the other side of the line, going on and on about the details of their meetup. So, they were going to eat overpriced burgers and withstand the heat for a bit, what could go wrong?

 

 

"Why the fuck did we do this?" JeongHan grumbled for the thousandth time in the lapse of an hour, sweat trickling down his forehead and making his hair stick uncomfortable to his neck. The weather had been especially hot the day they decided to venture outside. The rest of his friends were in different states of melting under the sun, some of them had gone to the convenience store down the street to buy something to bear the scorching heat of a summer afternoon. “It will look good on your Snapchat story.” Joshua calmly provided as he scrolled through his phone. He was right, JeongHan had seen MinHyuk’s pictures on his Snapchat from when he went with Jooheon and the rest of their group, they did look cool.

 

"I can't do this anymore! Joshua, you have to blow on my neck." The long haired male turned his back to his best friend, making him lift up his hair and blow some air into his sweaty neck. JeongHan had forgotten about bringing a hair tie and now he had to pay the consequences. They were nearing two hours of being in line, but the door was closer than it had been before –close enough that they could feel the air conditioning every time someone got in or out. It was a progress, and the ice cream his friends brought was something straight out of heaven.

 

A group of people in front of them left the line shortly after they finished eating ice cream and they couldn’t be happier as they walked closer to the door to the establishment. It only took an additional fifteen minutes before they sat down inside, content smiles plastered on their faces and phone cameras going off as they documented their success on social media.

 

JeongHan wouldn’t be JeongHan if he didn’t rig a luck game, and that was exactly how he managed to send Wonwoo and SoonYoung to buy the food for their whole group. The long haired male took out his phone, scrolling down on Instagram until a certain notification made his phone vibrate. JeongHan smirked as he opened the message, body trembling as he read.

 

Besides MinHyuk and Hyungwon, JeongHan also met up with another boy. His name was Taehyung, just a couple of months younger than JeongHan; he studied at Yonsei University, JeongHan knew this much because of the way they met. It was during their Universities’ match against each other, JeongHan was sporting red hair at the time –to get further in touch with his school spirit- and everyone was cheering loudly for their own Alma Mater. The scoreboard was almost tied, up until the last minute in which Korea University managed to snatch the victory.

 

JeongHan didn't exactly remember what happened afterward, he had one too many beers at the game, but he did remember the way someone pulled at his ponytail - managing to undo it- and attacked his lips. His initial reaction was to push the stranger away, but the other bit his lower lip before releasing the long haired male. “What the fuck, dude?!” JeongHan snapped at the other person, a boy with fierce eyes and a shiver-inducing grin on his lips, and who also happened to wear a blue Yonsei jersey. JeongHan felt his body tremble under the other’s intense gaze as he looked at him up and down. “Thought I’ll give a reward to the winner." Woah. JeongHan wasn't expecting such a deep and toe-curling voice to come out of the boy in front of him. His surprise must have shown on his face since the other grinned widely and stepped way too close. "You in?" JeongHan winced as he bit his own lip, the tell-tale irony flavor invading his taste buds before he surged forwards and captured the other boy's lips on a kiss. 

 

 

“What is you-““Taehyung. Now you know what you’ll be screaming tonight.” The boy –Taehyung- smirked before his hand tangled into JeongHan’s long locks, pulling his head back and claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. They only separated when Taehyung took JeongHan by the wrist and started taking them to his dorm room. Meanwhile, JeongHan sent a text to SoonYoung, telling him that he would go home much later.

 

JeongHan ended up going home before the Sun rose the next day with a slight limp in his step and several bruises and bite marks littering his entire body. His body hurting in the most delicious kind of way, if his wicked smile was anything to go by. Taehyung had given him his phone number before he left, a “Let’s do that again sometime” and one final kiss by the doorstep. They had seen each other a couple of times already, but mostly during the times their schools get together in friendly competition. JeongHan had slept with MinHyuk and Hyungwon far more times than with Taehyung. But, the thing was that, sex with Taehyung left him sore for days, voice raw and scalp stinging –Taehyung had a thing for pulling on his hair. It was a change of air, and JeongHan always looked forward to their encounters, even if his body complained afterwards.

 

Taehyung had sent him a simple ‘I’ll be near your campus tomorrow.’ But it clearly was an invitation to something more. Taehyung wasn’t as direct via text as he was in person, and JeongHan found it kind of endearing. ‘Text me when that happens. Maybe we can have a good time.’ JeongHan pocketed his phone after replying, eating his food with a newfound interest. He caught JunHui smirking at him from across the table. “What?” JeongHan played with the straw on his drink as he arched one of his brows. He should know by now that JunHui does not own a brain-to-mouth filter. “One of your boy-toys?” JeongHan felt the tips of his ears warm up, kicking JunHui’s leg under the table as he growled at the Chinese boy to shut the hell up.

 

His friends were aware of his sexcapades, JeongHan wasn’t ashamed of how he enjoyed his sexuality, and some of his friends even knew MinHyuk personally. But he was never a fan of talking about sex in such a public place, at least not a PG rated place like a fast food restaurant. JunHui laughed, telling him to chill as he sips on his beverage. JeongHan huffed, kicking Jun once again just for the sake of it, grinning as the other boy cursed at him in his mother tongue.

 

JeongHan’s smile didn’t last for long, he found himself a victim of his own game when all of his friends ganged up against him and made him go and refill all of their drinks. That’s how he ended up carrying six large soda cups over to the soda fountain. “Fuckers.” He huffed at a strand of hair that hanged over his face, glaring at the large sized drinks as if it would make them teleport over to their table.

 

“You need help with that?” JeongHan looked over his shoulder, the frown on his face disappearing as he came across a fine specimen of a man. He looked up and down at the other, body feeling warm as he took in the broadness of the other’s body. “Yoon JeongHan, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand towards Mr.Broadback and Nice thighs, a smile curling up his lips. The long haired male had to suppress a surprised groan as the other shook his hand, a strong grip that could bruise his skin easily. “You can call me SeungCheol.” The other boy had a goofy grin on his face, eyes never leaving JeongHan’s. JeongHan took two of the cups, leaving the rest for SeungCheol to carry, and started making his way back towards his table. “You coming?” JeongHan flipped his hair over his shoulder in a way that he knows looks pretty, having to contain his laughter in as SeungCheol hurried to take the remaining soda cups and following the long haired male.

 

Surprisingly, the two boys easily fell into a charming conversation, smiles never leaving their faces. “This is my stop.” JeongHan pouted, leaving the cups on the table and taking out his phone and handing it to SeungCheol. The other boy fumbled to leave the rest of the cups on the table, giving his phone to JeongHan to exchange numbers. They didn’t care that the rest of JeongHan’s friends were sitting at the table, watching the whole exchange with raised eyebrows. “Text me~” JeongHan said when SeungCheol looked back at him after he went on his way, that same goofy smile still on his lips.

 

“I don’t know how you make it look so easy, man.” JeongHan laughed at SoonYoung’s frustrated groan, playing with the straw of his drink. “What can I say? I’m a natural.” JeongHan smirked at his friend, who just let his head fall forward to the table. He checked his phone, smile softening as he found a <3 SeungCheol <3 in his contact list. JeongHan could already picture SeungCheol being able to lift him up in his strong arms.

 

They finished shortly afterward, disposing of their trash before venturing into the summer heat once again. All of them went to take the subway together, giving the fact that all of them lived in the campus dorms. Only Joshua went his separate way, a shy smile on his face as he told them that he was going to Hongdae with Hansol. “Text me if…” JeongHan interrupted himself, smiling up at Joshua. If he was uncomfortable talking about sex in crowded places, Joshua was even more uncomfortable talking about it in public at all. “Text me.” His best friend nodded, waving the rest of the group goodbye as they all climbed into the subway.

 

JeongHan listened as his friends went on and on about SoonYoung’s lame attempt at flirting with the cashier at Shake Shack, all of them laughing at their friend's misfortune. The long haired male turned to look at Wonwoo, smirking as he saw the younger take out a piece of paper and his cellphone. He was about to tease his younger friend when his own phone vibrated inside his pocket. JeongHan felt himself smiling as he read the newest name saved in his contacts. 

 

_From: <3 SeungCheol <3_

_Hope I can see you again sometime soon._

 

JeongHan bit his lower lip as he finished reading the text, looking over at his friends to make sure they weren’t paying attention to him as he typed a reply.

 

_To: <3 SeungCheol <3_

_I’d love that, anything for my knight in shining armor :*_

 

He wasn’t usually the type to include emojis in his texts, but something made him dot it. He still didn’t know why, but he had wanted to know more about SeungCheol ever since he looked at him at the restaurant. Maybe he could be his newest addition to JeongHan’s list.

 

They texted back and forth, subtly flirting and carelessly chatting. JeongHan felt giddy even as he pocketed his phone and got down the subway with the rest of his friends, all of them walking towards their campus dorms.

 

\--

 

JeongHan was currently sitting in one of the stools at the near campus bar, one of the places where students went if they wanted to let themselves loose but still worried about making it to class the next day. He was supposed to meet Taehyung there, get a little tipsy, and let the other boy take him to his car and fuck him as he pleased; that was the original plan. However, the universe always has another plan.

 

“JeongHan?” Said boy looked over his shoulder, frown disappearing as he found SeungCheol standing a few feet away, other boys accompanying him. “Fancy seeing you here.” The long haired male greeted as he turned around in his seat, eyes scanning the other boy. He looked even better in his bar clothes, hair perfectly undone and his goofy smile never leaving his face. “You here by yourself?” JeongHan tried not to let his smile falter as he remembered why he was actually there. “If I say yes, would my knight in shining armor keep me company?” JeongHan got up from his seat, walking closer to the other male, placing his hand over SeungCheol’s bicep. The long haired male followed as SeungCheol’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, eyes raking over JeongHan’s face. “I..I…”

 

“JeongHan.” Both males turned towards the source of the deep voice, and now it was JeongHan’s turn to gulp. Taehyung was standing by the bar, his signature intense gaze burning up JeongHan’s entire body. “I have to go, but it was nice seeing you, SeungCheol.” He softly squeezed SeungCheol’s bicep, breath getting caught in his throat as he felt just how toned the other boy’s arms must be. “I-I’ll text you soon.” And with one final glance at SeungCheol’s eyes, JeongHan went towards his original plan for the night.

 

Taehyung was always a good fuck, JeongHan didn't have any complaints. Not even when he pulled at his hair just a little rougher than before, leaving his scalp stinging and making him scream out loud. JeongHan liked the blunt roughness Taehyung brought with him, how he would thrust into him without waiting for JeongHan to adjust. It hurt in the best way possible, JeongHan couldn't get enough. But something was different that night, as Taehyung’s hips hit the back of JeongHan’s thighs and pulled mercilessly at his hair, JeongHan began to think of how would it feel to be held between a pair of toned arms. He fantasized about his back being pressed to a broad chest, his toes curling as he thought of a goofy smile and puppy eyes looking at him. Taehyung’s hands were big, but they were not as broad as the ones he was thinking of. JeongHan came as he drowned his screams against the leather of Taehyung’s car, SeungCheol’s goofy smile appearing behind his closed lids.

 

\--

 

Finals week was approaching sooner than expected, and everyone seemed to remember that they still had a semester to save in just a couple of weeks. JeongHan wasn’t an exception to this, he wasn’t worried for most of his classes, but there was one subject that made him doubt.

 

JeongHan and JunHui had decided to get together to study at the café where MingHao –Jun’s boyfriend- worked at. He had already handed in all of his final projects, but there was still a few exams he had to study for, leaving him with no free time. His hair was a mess, his roots had grown so much and he didn’t have the time to dye it again. JeongHan always got a little cranky when he didn’t look his best.

 

“I’m sure that SeungCheol boy would still like you, roots and all.” JeongHan didn’t need to look up to know that JunHui was smirking at him, but he still did just to curse at his friend. JeongHan wouldn’t admit it, but he was sure that SeungCheol would still tell him how good he looked even if he was covered in mud. JeongHan and SeungCheol had been constantly texting almost every day, even when hell week began; and they eventually added each other in Snapchat to send each other pictures of what they did. JeongHan always tried to subtly flirt and SeungCheol happily answered back. The thing was that…that was it. SeungCheol never made to take a step forward.

 

JongHan couldn’t say that he didn’t like it, because if SeungCheol kept their exchanges PG rated, he compensated it by surprising JeongHan with small things. One day, JeongHan told him that he was stuck at the library to try and finish one of his projects, dreading that he had to pull and all-nighter. SeungCheol hadn’t answered, but JeongHan figured that he had homework to do. It wasn’t long before his phone ringed, startling him before he was able to answer.

 

“Hello?” JeongHan whispered into the receiver, keeping his eyes down as some of the other students threw him nasty looks. “Come out.” SeungCheol’s voice demanded from the other side of the line and JeongHan immediately looked up and around the library, eyebrow arched as he failed to spot SeungCheol inside the building. “Where are you?” The long haired male stood up from his seat, walking towards the exit as SeungCheol once again told him to do so.

 

“Okay, I’m out. What now?” JeongHan sighed, hoping to go back and finish his project as fast as possible. “Look up.” The long haired male did as he was told, a wide smile spreading on his face as he saw SeungCheol walking towards him, phone clutched between his ear and his shoulder and a cup of coffee in each hand. “Surprise.” SeungCheol whispered when he was close enough, handing JeongHan one of the cups. “Mokaccino with one sugar and extra foam. Hope I got it right.” A warmness began to spread all over JeongHan’s body as he took his coffee, an unusually shy smile revealing itself on his lips. “It’s perfect.” SeungCheol’s goofy smile made an appearance once again when JeongHan looked up at him through his eyelashes.

 

“JeongHan, you okay man?” Said man blinked several times, finally taking in the fact that JunHui was waving his hand right in front of his face. JeongHan shook his head, pushing Jun’s hand away as he stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom and ignoring JunHui’s poorly muffled ‘so wiped'. JeongHan sighed as soon as he closed the bathroom door behind himself, making a beeline for the sink so he could splash his face with cold water in an attempt to bring some sense back to him. The whole SeungCheol ordeal has been wreaking havoc with his mind, that and the pent up stress that needed to be released as soon as possible. JeongHan looked right at his reflection, a serious expression on his face. "I need to get laid."

 

JeongHan waved a quick goodbye to JunHui as he went back out and started picking up his things, nodding at MingHao behind the counter before dashing out of the café. His feet took him straight to the nearest subway station, his destination clear and set already. It wasn’t long before he got off the train and out the station. By the time he was knocking on an all too familiar door, JeongHan was already panting.

 

“Oh. Thank God.” MinHyuk grabbed JeongHan by the hair, smashing their lips together as they stumbled towards MinHyuk’s bedroom. “I see you changed your hair.” JeongHan smirked as the newly brunette kissed down his neck, teeth sinking by his collarbone. “Too high maintenance.” MinHyuk looked up at his lover, smirk making JeongHan’s body shudder. “I see you understand.” The long haired male grunted, pushing the other boy to the bed. “Shut the fuck up and undress.”

 

\--

 

“Let me just get this straight.” JeongHan groaned from where he was sprawled on their couch, limbs almost falling to the floor. “You are telling me that there is a possibility of you liking this…SeungCheol." Joshua paced from one side of the living room to the other, arms moving everywhere as he went over what JeongHan told him a few minutes earlier. He was set to be a teacher if his demeanors were anything to go by. "Like, really _really_ like him.” JeongHan let out a muffled ‘yes’. “So you went and slept with MinHyuk.” The room went silent for a few seconds before JeongHan nodded his head in defeat. “I’m sorry but I just can’t see how one thing relates to the other.”

 

JeongHan groaned once again, sitting up and mouth open to argue back but closing after a moment because he didn't know what to say. "It just that…SeungCheol has been great. He really is!" He and JeongHan had been texting for a few weeks now, more frequently now that exams are over and they finally got a break from school. SeungCheol had waited for JeongHan after he took his last exam for the semester, bringing him donuts and his favorite coffee once again. JeongHan had felt a foreign warmness spreading from his chest outwards before guilt slowly crept into him as he caught a glimpse of a brunette someone exiting the classroom as well. They even went to one of the campus clearings to drink the coffee and share the donuts, laughing and chatting as the Sun went down. SeungCheol had walked JeongHan back to his dorm room, conversation dying as they stood outside JeongHan and Joshua’s door.

 

“This is my stop.” JeongHan had smiled as he leaned his head against the door, eyes raking up and down SeungCheol’s form. “It was nice seeing you today.” SeungCheol leaned towards the other boy, who closed his eyes expectantly. But, the soft caress of SeungCheol’s lips never came, only a strong pair of arms wrapped around JeongHan. “I’ll talk to you later.” SeungCheol whispered as he stepped back, pressing his lips against JeongHan’s cheek instead. JeongHan nodded as he watched the other boy walk away, his heart beating loud enough to hurt his chest. “Let me know when you get home!” The long haired male called after SeungCheol, hurrying to get inside his apartment only after the other boy turned to wink at him.

 

Joshua just stared at his best friend, expression unreadable as he waited for JeongHan to finally tell him what was actually happening. “The thing is…” JeongHan took a deep breath, bracing himself as he saw Joshua raising one of his eyebrows. “…I don’t know what to do.” JeongHan let himself fall back to the couch, face mushed against the cushions. “It’s just that…with the others has been easy because…it is only sex, there was never anything behind it.” JeongHan didn’t dare himself to look at Joshua, he was aware that his best friend had that understanding teacher look on his face. “But with SeungCheol…it’s different. Everything feels different.” The long haired male closed his eyes, smile betraying him as he thought about the times in which SeungCheol has those small details that make him feel the good kind of dizzy. “And it’s overwhelming. It stresses me that I don’t know what to do! And you know what I do when I’m stressed.” JeongHan sighed in defeat, whining as he felt his best friend place his hand on his head. “I fuck when I’m stressed…” Joshua laughed, pressing JeongHan further down the couch as he walked away.

 

“Then you better figure it out. What you plan to do with SeungCheol, I mean.” Joshua said from where he stood by the door, slipping on his shoes. “Because I don’t he is the type of guy that fucks around just for the sake of it. No offense.” JeongHan dismissed his friend with his hand, still lying down on the couch. “You might have found a true gentleman, my dear JeongHannie.” Joshua took his keys and wallet before he opened the door. “I hate to leave you when you are actually developing feelings, but me and Hansol are taking his little sister to the Moomin café.” JeongHan sat up at that, mouth gaping at his best friend, who cut him off before he could say anything. “Don’t do anything stupid!” And with that, Joshua closed the door to their apartment, leaving a sulking JeongHan behind to drown in his developing feelings.

 

It wasn’t like JeongHan had never liked anyone before, he definitely dated before…he just didn’t remember how long had passed ever since he last went out with someone. He had done the whole ‘go on dates, hold hands’ kind of thing, but ever since school became more important to him he just decided to push aside that whole aspect of life. Something he didn’t take into consideration was the fact that his stress levels will be out the roof thanks to the increasing projects that college came with. JeongHan always seemed to release his stress while involving himself in sexual intercourse, but the mere idea of sleeping with random people without knowing if they could pass him something nasty made JeongHan dry-heave. That’s when MinHyuk came in. They shared one class in their respective majors –MinHyuk was an international relations major while JeongHan was majoring in political science- and got assigned to work together on their first team project. MinHyuk suggested they worked on their essay in his apartment to avoid the commotion of a crowded coffee house, JeongHan easily agreed. They found out they worked pretty good together, finishing the project in no time; but they also found out they worked in sync on a more physical level.

 

Both of them agreed that it was a ‘no strings attached', neither of them looked for a relationship but still liked the idea of having someone to release their needs. It was convenient and both of them were on the same page, so why not? And that's why JeongHan didn't feel guilty when he met up with Hyungwon or Taehyung because all of them were aware that he wasn't interested in that way. JeongHan was happy with how he lived his life.

 

Then SeungCheol stepped in.

 

He was the perfect gentleman –as Joshua has mentioned before- ever since they met at Shake Shack. SeungCheol didn’t hesitate in contacting JeongHan after that first encounter, chatting him up and leaving the long haired male smiling shyly at his phone. His friends had commented on this occurrence, pointing out that he was smiling more often –‘and more stupidly’ Jun added once- but JeongHan dismissed the situation. Still, he definitely didn’t treat SeungCheol the same way he treated MinHyuk, Hyungwon or Taehyung. The main difference being that he only texted the other three when sex was needed, but with SeungCheol sex was never mentioned. All they talked about were random things that happened during their days, or about casual meet-ups they planned –SeokMin always tried to call them ‘dates’, JeongHan always ignored him-

 

SeungCheol’s way of treating JeongHan was something the latter wasn’t used to. He had forgotten what was like to be courted, if that even was the correct word to be used in the situation. JeongHan felt like he was in one of those black-and-white American movies that Joshua often watched with Hansol –JeongHan didn’t understand much because the movies those fuckers watched hardly ever had subtitles, but he saw how the man would always surprise the female lead with small details. Flowers, chocolates, anything. SeungCheol had certainly done some of those, whether it be JeongHan’s favorite coffee or an impromptu lunch in one of the campus’ clearings.

 

Without knowing it, September rolled in and JeongHan still didn’t know what to with his SeungCheol situation. They still talked on a daily basis, some days they would stick to just texting but SeungCheol has begun calling him instead. The first time, JeongHan panicked and almost missed the incoming call; but after that everything went by smoothly, SeungCheol mainly calling once he finished his classes and arrived at his frat house, but he also called JeongHan when he prepared a surprise or simply brought him coffee.

 

“So…” JeongHan looked up as JunHui began to speak, chin propped onto his palm. “You finally decided to try it out with SeungCheol?” Their table felt silent, Wonwoo –who was also sitting with them- looked over at JeongHan, curious about what their friend would say. JeongHan pressed his lips into a thin line, thinking hard on what he should answer. “Why did you ask?” He tried side-stepping the question, maybe it’ll give some time to think.

 

"He's been picking you up after classes for almost three weeks now, bringing you coffee and shit." JunHui was right, SeungCheol and JeongHan had seen each other every single day since September began, and now they were only a week or so away from October. He was meaning to ask about how he knew about the coffee, but JeongHan remembered that SeungCheol always brought his coffee from the place MingHao worked at. JeongHan could feel both his friends' eyes on him, waiting for the much-needed answer. "We are not dating, if that's what you are wondering." JeongHan felt his face redden at what he added next. "But I'm giving him a chance." What JeongHan actually meant was that he was giving himself a chance of letting his walls down, allowing SeungCheol to step in. His answer seemed to please both Jun and Wonwoo, who smiled at him with that fondness that always made JeongHan feel loved by his friends.

 

“You planning on inviting him to your birthday?” Wonwoo asked, making realization dawn on JeongHan that he had forgotten about his own birthday. He wasn’t a fan of the typical college party, preferring to hit a chill bar with his close friends, and this year might not be different. JeongHan shrugged, wanting to seem nonchalant about it, but the mere thought of SeungCheol meeting his friends made him feel queasy. “Maybe…don’t know. Haven’t thought about it.” He looked down towards his book, reading the same line over and over again. JunHui exchanged glances with Wonwoo, a silent conversation going on between them. “Maybe you should. Everyone might bring a date.” The ‘make JeongHan invite SeungCheol to his birthday’ plan had begun. “I, for example, am taking my ray of sunshine.” JeongHan looked up in time to see MingHao look in their direction as he heard the cheesy nickname. “Wonwoo is taking his living Adonis with him.” Said boy nodded at the Chinese male’s affirmation. “Hansol practically lives with you and Joshua now, so he is invited.” JeongHan pressed the heel on his palms against his eyelids, colorful spots dancing behind his closed lids. “Do I need to keep going or did I made myself clear?”

 

JeongHan packed up his things, necking down his lukewarm coffee before getting up. “As much as I enjoy your company, I have somewhere I need to be right now.” He bid the other two farewell, stomping out of the café. JeongHan felt his frustration slowly fading with every step that took him closer to campus. The air had become chilly with every day that brought them closer to the end of the month, and it was nice not having to run around under the scorching Sun. He was so lost in his thought that he didn’t notice as he passed a certain someone once he entered the school gates.

 

“Do you have somewhere to be right now?” JeongHan stopped dead in his tracks, face turning to see SeungCheol leaning against one of the garden railings. The long haired male shook his head, looking away as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. “Good. Let’s go.” JeongHan widened his eyes as SeungCheol took him by the hand, leading both of them towards the parking lot. “Where are we going?” JeongHan questioned as he climbed into SeungCheol’s car, the owner of the vehicle driving out of campus and into the darkening streets of the city. “You’ll see.” It was the only answer he got from SeungCheol, so JeongHan just leaned against the car seat. Even if the sunset coloring the buildings with orange and pinks was a sight to remember, JeongHan couldn’t keep his eyes off SeungCheol.

 

SeungCheol didn’t drive for too long, parking the car on a side street and rushing to open JeongHan’s door before he could do it himself. JeongHan wasn’t going to admit that his heart started beating faster as the other male offered his hand to him. Both boys walked side by side, hands brushing against each other as SeungCheol led them towards the Han River. They sat in one of the empty picnic tables, sitting on top of the actual table and not the bench. “Calm down Mr. Rebellious.” JeongHan teased as he climbed after SeungCheol, sitting close to one another. Together they watched as the Sun finally set against the horizon, the sky darkening and street lights illuminating everything around them. They stayed silent, enjoying each other’s company even if they were not doing anything.

 

"Wait here." SeungCheol climbed off the table, jogging in the direction of a nearby convenience store. JeongHan sighed as he watched the other's retreating back, crossing his arms tighter across his chest to keep his warmth. The nights had begun to run chilly, and JeongHan had walked out with a thin sweater that morning.

 

He was about to take out his phone when the sound of footsteps caught his attention, a shy smile showing itself on his face as SeungCheol walked towards him with his signature goofy grin, a plastic bag dangling from his hand. "I know this is not fancy, but I thought that we could act like teenagers for the night." JeongHan laughed, pushing his hair behind his shoulders as SeungCheol handed him a can of beer from the plastic bag. SeungCheol joined him on the table, a can in hand as well. They clanked their beer together, gulping down half the content before setting it down on the table.

 

“This is nice.” JeongHan’s voice was so soft that it could have gotten lost into the air, but SeungCheol definitely heard him, turning his whole attention to the long-haired male. “I needed to get out of campus…I was starting to go a little mad.” SeungCheol pressed closer to the other boy, his hand hovering above JeongHan’s before laying it down on top of his. JeongHan moved his own hand until his fingers intertwined with SeungCheol’s. Both boys looked at each other, matching smiles adorning their faces. “What?” JeongHan asked, eyes darting to look down at SeungCheol’s lips before locking eyes with him once again. SeungCheol shook his head, mouthing a soft ‘nothing’ before he started to lean towards JeongHan’s face. Their faces were so close together, their breathing fanning against their cheeks and eyes half-lidded already.

 

SeungCheol was the one who closed the distance between them, lips brushing against the corner of JeongHan’s mouth before he scooted back. JeongHan leaned towards SeungCheol, hiding his face against the other’s broad shoulders, hand tightening his hold on the SeungCheol’s. Even if it wasn’t exactly the kiss that he was hoping more, it had been a lot coming from SeungCheol, and that was enough to leave JeongHan an embarrassed mess. Maybe JunHui and Joshua were right about giving SeungCheol a chance, even if it actually meant giving himself a chance of letting someone closer than anyone has been for the past few years.

 

They drove back after finishing their beers, walking hand in hand towards SeungCheol’s car. Even if they only had one can each, JeongHan felt his whole body buzzing, a silly smile splitting his face in two. SeungCheol walked him to his door, leaning against the wall and making himself look like the heartthrob in one of the movies his little sister liked to watch. “This is my stop.” JeongHan mumbled shyly, keys dangling from his fingers. He stared at SeungCheol, mouth drying up as he watched the other bite on his lower lip. JeongHan felt his heart beat loudly as SeungCheol stepped closer, taking JeongHan the chin and pressing his lips against his forehead. “Goodnight.” SeungCheol whispered close to JeongHan’s ear before he took a step back and started walking backwards down the hallway.

 

JeongHan lost his ability to form coherent words, managing to do a small wave in SeungCheol’s direction. He rushed to open the door, face on fire and heart pounding against his ribcage. JeongHan pressed his back to the door once he got into his dorm room, hands coming up to cover his entire face. Maybe he was in too deep now. Maybe he liked it.

 

The days went on and JeongHan kept accepting everything SeungCheol did, he welcomed him in his daily routine and even began to come up with impromptu plans of his own. Still, he kept delaying the invitation to his birthday. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t want SeungCheol with him on his birthday, but he was nervous about all his friends meeting him.

 

“Your birthday is only five days away, you have to decide whether you are inviting him or not.” Joshua told him during breakfast, spooning cereal into his mouth as he looked at JeongHan through his eyeglasses. The latter groaned as he mixed his own cereal bowl, it was way too early to be talking about his current predicament. Just as JeongHan was about to answer, Hansol came into the kitchen wearing just a tank top and a pair of Joshua’s silk pajamas snug on his hips. It didn’t surprise him as much as it should, Hansol spent almost every night at their apartment. JeongHan wondered if they should split the rent into three now.

 

“You haven’t answered.” JeongHan looked at his best friend, lips pressing into a thin line. It wouldn’t be as bad as he may be thinking. His friends may actually start to behave like responsible adults for one night. “I’ll call him after classes.” Joshua smiled at his friend, turning away as Hansol sat on the chair next to him, cereal bowl in hand. JeongHan stood up and left his dishes by the sink, running away before Joshua called him out for it.

 

JeongHan planned everything around the time in which he would invite SeungCheol to his birthday, he had already made his mind and he was not backing off. What’s the worst thing that could happen? SeungCheol telling him that he was busy that day?

 

“October 4th?” JeongHan felt a sense of dread building on as SeungCheol repeated the date with raised eyebrows and a sad turn to his usually bright –and attractive- smile. SeungCheol groaned as he rubbed his hand down his face. “What’s the matter?” JeongHan placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, prompting SeungCheol to look at him once again. “My brother is having his bachelor’s party that day.” JeongHan was about to tell him that it didn’t matter if he showed late to his birthday, they were going to a bar after all. “It’s in Daegu.” Oh. JeongHan closed his mouth, looking away. He was very hesitant about telling SeungCheol about his birthday, he didn’t understand why he felt upset after he told him he wasn’t going.

 

“Hey…look at me.” JeongHan did as SeungCheol told him, his hand coming up to caress JeongHan’s cheek. “I’ll make it up to you, okay? Because I really wanted to be there.” SeungCheol’s smile never failed to make JeongHan feel on cloud nine. JeongHan saw how SeungCheol’s gaze lingered a second too long on his lips, feeling his cheeks heating up as the other leaned towards his face. JeongHan started to close his eyes, breath picking up and heartbeat loud in his ears. SeungCheol pressed his lips against the corner of JeongHan’s mouth, who smiled contently at the tender gesture. SeungCheol had already done that a few times and JeongHan was left with his skin buzzing after each time.

 

JeongHan wished that his teachers could realize that assigning deadlines for his birthday week wasn’t the best gift. He had pulled a couple of all-nighters to meet his essays’ deadlines. Sometimes Hansol accompanied him, finishing his own homework, as both of them sat side-by-side on the coffee table. But, as JeongHan handed in his last essay on Thursday –a day before his birthday- , he felt relief wash over him and he almost missed how his phone vibrated inside his pocket. He answered the call without looking at the ID, SeungCheol and Joshua were the ones who usually called.

 

“I’m outside. I was hoping I could give you and early present.” That voice always made JeongHan’s whole body tremble. He didn’t know when his legs started thinking for themselves and guided JeongHan outside. His body was on autopilot, he blamed it on the pent-up stress that accumulated for the past week. Before he knew it, he was walking towards Taehyung’s car.

 

“It’s been a minute.” Taehyung always had that bad boy vibe surrounding him, the kind of aura that reminds JeongHan of the typical Casanova in all those western movies Hansol and Joshua loved. "I think that we should go to my dorm, it is a special occasion after all." JeongHan only nodded, climbing into the vehicle as Taehyung opened the door for him. There was a small voice in the back of his head telling him something, but he couldn't yet understand what it was trying to say. 

 

JeongHan let his body relax against the car’s seat, he felt drained now that he freed himself of homework. Taehyung had started the car, driving out the parking lot and into the busy streets of the city. The sky was already dark -his last class finished after 9PM- and the city lights made him a little dizzy.

 

 _Stop this._ The voice in his head had become clearer, and it sounded a bit like Joshua. He shook his head to try and clear his mind, but it only worsened the dizziness. _Stop this! You’re gonna regret it!_ Joshua was always stubborn, and JeongHan always knew how to tune out his best friend when needed.

 

It wasn’t a surprise that they got stuck in traffic, everyone wanted to go back home at this hour. JeongHan looked outside the window, eyes taking in all of the lights and people walking on the streets. The voice had become more insistent, it was starting to give him a headache. JeongHan groaned when his phone chirmed with a new notification, ignoring it and turning to look back at the driver. Taehyung was a good-looking man, he had piercing eyes and he always seemed to be grinning. His fingers were long, but they were a bit thin just like his arms and legs. JeongHan gave the other male a once-over, but his eyes stopped at his lips.

 

“Like what you see?” Taehyung’s voice made him look up, eyes locking with each other before JeongHan once again looked at his lips. A smug smirk adorned them now, JeongHan didn’t know why he felt a sudden disappointment clouding his mind when he failed to see a cheerful and puppy-like smile on the other’s face.

 

JeongHan’s eyes widened, realization dawning on him. He looked away and tried to undo his seatbelt. “JeongHan? JeongHan!” Said male turned towards the driver, who had a confused look on his face. _Even that face is not the same._ “I need to get out. I…” JeongHan gaped a few time before breathing deep. “I’m sorry. I don’t feel very well.” Before he knew it, Taehyung was turning left on a corner, freeing them from the traffic. “Taehyung, I said I wanted to-“ “I’m going to take you back to campus.” JeongHan looked at the other boy, a sudden fondness growing inside of him. He merely nodded, letting Taehyung drive all the way back.

 

Traffic was just as worse on the way back. It had taken them an hour and a half just to get back to campus after the hour that had already passed since JeongHan first climbed on Taehyung’s car, and Taehyung insisted on dropping JeongHan at his dorm building. Taehyung was being very understanding and didn’t question the sudden change in JeongHan’s decision, and JeongHan couldn’t feel more grateful.

 

“This is my stop.” Taehyung pulled up outside of JeongHan’s building, hands still on the steering wheel. “Thank you…for the ride.” JeongHan turned towards the boy, a tired smile on his lips. It was almost midnight at this point. “Be careful on the ride back.” He was about to get off the car when he felt Taehyung lean towards him. “I don’t think we should do this anymore.” JeongHan mumbled as he placed his hand on Taehyung’s chest, stopping him. “It was good while it lasted.” Taehyung leaned back on the driver’s seat, sighing. “Take care.” JeongHan nodded, climbing down the car. “And happy birthday.” Was the last thing Taehyung said before he drove off, leaving JeongHan standing on the sidewalk.

 

JeongHan felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, body feeling lighter and head clearing up a bit. He turned towards the building's entrance, stopping dead in his tracks as he found a certain someone standing in the entryway. 

 

“SeungCheol…I can explain…” JeongHan felt his throat closing up with every tentative step he took towards SeungCheol. “It’s not what it looks like. Taehyung, he-“ “You don’t have to explain yourself, JeongHan.” Said man looked down as he felt the iciness on the other’s words, eyes stinging once he made himself look up again. “I just want you to listen to me!” His lungs felt as if they were being constricted with every breath he took. JeongHan had been rendered breathless by SeungCheol before, but never because of how cold his eyes looked. “Don’t worry, I understand.” SeungCheol sighed, and JeongHan swore that he looked more upset than angry. The other started walking closer to JeongHan, giving him the bouquet he had been holding this whole time. JeongHan sobbed when he saw they were purple lilacs. “It’s not like we were something, right?” SeungCheol smiled, but it made JeongHan’s heart shatter because of the poorly disguised sadness behind it.

 

SeungCheol kept on walking, making the distance between him and JeongHan larger with every step. JeongHan felt his heart beating faster, but it wasn’t like any of the other times. He felt empty, he felt…heartbroken. Still, he made himself look behind him and a spark of hope washed over him as he found SeungCheol looking back at him.

 

“Happy Birthday, JeongHan.” Those were SeungCheol’s last words before he walked away on JeongHan, leaving him holding the bouquet of lilacs in his building’s entry way.

 

JeongHan hoped that Joshua wouldn’t be home, but it was just too much to ask. “Hey did you see SeungCheol? I bumped into him when I…JeongHan are you alright?” Joshua was already on his feet when he took in his best friend’s face. “What happened?” JeongHan merely shook his head, shoving the bouquet into Joshua’s hands before he dashed towards his bedroom, slamming the door and pressing his back against it.

 

Everything was silent, but JeongHan knew that Joshua was on the other side of his door, waiting for him to finally speak up. “He saw me and Taehyung when he dropped me off.” JeongHan pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, telling himself that he wouldn’t cry. “I…He called me and I went with him, we were going to his dorm.” He could practically see Joshua shaking his head, but he loved the fact that his best friend knew when it was best not to say anything. ”But I couldn’t…I just…” JeongHan took a deep breath, letting his head rest against the door. “Everything I could think about was how different he was from SeungCheol. I told him I couldn’t do it and he drove me here.” JeongHan stayed silent after that, chest feeling tight as he recalled the hurt expression in SeungCheol’s face.

 

“I tried to tell him that nothing happened.” A bitter laugh escaped from JeongHan’s lips, eyes looking up towards his room’s ceiling. “But his face…He looked so sad…” Joshua looked down at the flowers he still had in his hands, they were JeongHan’s favorite. “What should I do? I’m in too deep to go back…” JeongHan’s whispered more to himself than to his best friend. He had just laid his head back against the door when Joshua opened it, chuckling when his best friend stumbled backwards.

 

“If you are accepting suggestions.” Joshua handed JeongHan’s bouquet back, smiling when he caught the other blushing as he looked down at the flowers. “I think I heard someone say that Daegu is nice this time of the year.” JeongHan arched one of his brows, looking at Joshua with a confused look on his face. The American boy merely grinned and went to his bedroom, leaving the other standing in the middle of their dorm. It took JeongHan a few seconds to grasp what Joshua had implied, sprinting after the other male so he could further elaborate.

 

 

It was barely 9AM when SeungCheol stepped down from the train, his light suitcase coming with him. The air was always extra chilly in the morning and now he regretted not bringing a scarf along. SeungCheol yawned loudly before walking towards the stair to exit the platform. Or that was what he intended to do, if only a very familiar face wasn’t standing a few feet away from him.

 

“JeongHan.” Said male stood at the bottom of the platform’s staircase, hands in his pockets and a slight frown scrunching up his face. “What are you doing here?” SeungCheol couldn’t deny that he was truly curious as to why the other boy was there in the train station and not back in his dorm on campus.

 

“I needed to talk to you about…” JeongHan looked down as he trailed off, shaking his head and locking eyes with SeungCheol once again. “About what happened last night.” He felt his body tensing as SeungCheol face became more serious than JeongHan had ever seen. “Like I said, you don’t need to explain-“ “Yes I do!” JeongHan grabbed SeungCheol by the arm when he had tried to walk past him, his suitcase rolling behind him. The pair stood there, eyes locked together. In the end, it was SeungCheol who gave in first. “Okay…go ahead.”

 

JeongHan just nodded, he didn’t know how to begin. He took one more glance towards SeungCheol, and he just knew that if he wanted something more than just friendship with the other male, he had to come clean about last night.

 

“First of all, I’m not involved with Taehyung.” At least not romantically, neither sexually as of last night. “I was going to go with him to his dorm at Yonsei.” JeongHan gulped when he saw SeungCheol wincing at his blunt statement, but he had to be completely honest. “I know it might sound like an excuse, but I was really stressed last night.” He felt his cheek heating up as he made his next statement. “And sex is what I do to relax." Silence surrounded them for a bit, the two of them looking anywhere but each other. "And I was perfectly fine with casually sleeping with other people because I told myself that I didn't have time for a relationship. I told myself that it wasn't my thing right now." SeungCheol gripped the handle in his suitcase a bit harder, his knuckles turning white.

 

“But that was before I met you, okay?” Somehow, JeongHan had walked up to SeungCheol without him knowing. Their faces only a few centimeters apart. “At first I thought that I could fool around with you too. But I was wrong…” JeongHan smiled slightly, cheeks a bit rosy. “But I actually liked being wrong, because then I got to know the perfect gentleman that is Choi SeungCheol.” Said male rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, trying to hide the fact that he was actually smiling. “I was scared at first, you know? Because it had been so long since the last time someone treated me the way you did.” JeongHan walked even closer, one of his hand reaching for SeungCheol’s own. “And that’s why I came all the way here. Because I wanted to let you know all of this.”

 

"And because I might be falling in love with you, SeungCheol."  JeongHan felt his whole body relaxing after finally admitting it out loud, not only to SeungCheol but also to himself. "I deemed that a valid reason to wake up at ass o'clock in the morning to catch a train." SeungCheol burst out laughing at JeongHan's bluntness. He actually loved that about the other male, how he didn’t sugarcoat the things he said.

 

“It is a valid reason for me as well.” SeungCheol answered after he calmed himself down, wiping off stray tears that had formed in his eyes. “So…we good?” JeongHan had his hand already enveloping SeungCheol’s, bodies almost flushed together by now. “We good.” SeungCheol was having a hard time not looking directly at JeongHan’s lips, but it was easier said than done when the cold made them turn a pale shade of pink. They didn’t know who was the first to lean closer, their breathing fanning across each other’s cheeks. It felt as if time stopped when their lips brushed for the first time. JeongHan his skin buzzing even after their lips parted, and he knew that he was smiling as idiotic as SeungCheol right now.

 

“Happy Birthday, JeongHan.” SeungCheol whispered before diving in to kiss the other boy once again, letting go of his suitcase in order to brush JeongHan’s long locks back and hold his face. They parted once again when SeungCheol’s phone went off, it was his brother who had come to pick him up.

 

"I guess I should get going too." JeongHan said, hands in his pockets and a new glint in his eyes that made SeungCheol’s whole body shiver. The long-haired male was about to turn around and look for the ticketing machine when SeungCheol spoke up once again. “You can stay if you want! We can celebrate your birthday Daegu style.” SeungCheol had that smile on his face, the one that made him look effortlessly handsome. JeongHan loved it. “Come on. Stay.” JeongHan was about to deny the invitation with a shy smile, but when SeungCheol’s voice became a tad bit lower he couldn’t do anything but stay in Daegu for the weekend. His friends could celebrate his birthday without him.

 

 

“I can’t believe you actually celebrated my birthday without me, you assholes!” Was the greeting JeongHan said once he arrived back to his dorm, satisfaction warming his chest as he saw Joshua immediately nursing his pounding headache after his dramatic entrance. “A ‘Good morning’ would have been nice…” Joshua croaked, gripping his coffee mug tighter in between his hands. “And you gave us the green light so shut it!” JeongHan laughed, patting his best friend in the back as he made his way into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and, if the remaining liquid in the pot was anything to go by, Hansol wouldn’t take long to join them. “I assume you had your fun last night.” JeongHan once again congratulated himself as Joshua choked on his coffee, cheeks flaming hot as he tried to breathe normally. “Good morning Hansol!” JeongHan hollered, smirking when he heard a mumbled reply coming from Joshua’s room.

 

The pair stayed in silence, slowly sipping on their coffee as they waited for their bodies to come back to life. “Did you have fun at the bachelor party?” Joshua was the one to break the silence, a soft smile illuminating his face. JeongHan nodded, leaning back into the kitchen counter. “I did, turns out SeungCheol was right about Daegu knowing how to party.” A breathy laugh escapes from JeongHan’s mouth as he recalled Friday night and how SeungCheol and his brother made fools of themselves at the club where the bachelor’s party was held. “I’m glad.” Joshua walked closer to his best friend, leaving his empty cup in the sink. They stood side by side, shoulders pressed together and equally bright smiles adorning their faces. “You seem happier, JeongHan.”

 

JeongHan couldn’t stop his smile from widening, leaning his head over Joshua’s shoulder in an attempt to hide his blushing face from his best friend. “I feel happy.” He looked over at the vase Joshua must have placed while he was away, the purple lilacs looked even more beautiful than JeongHan remembered. “He makes me happy.” JeongHan shyly admitted, sneaking his arm around Joshua’s.

 

Hansol came out of the bedroom to find Joshua and JeongHan snuggling by the kitchen counter, laughing as JeongHan told his best friend about his short visit to SeungCheol’s hometown. The younger male crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on the kitchen’s entryway, smiling at the other two boys. “Oh! Hansol ah, good morning!” Joshua was the one who noticed him first, greeting him with a warm smile and twinkling eyes. JeongHan nodded at him, separating himself from Joshua and making his way towards his bedroom. “I’m going to leave you lovebirds alone and try to sleep for the rest of the weekend. If you excuse me." JeongHan closed the door once he reached his bedroom, instantly throwing himself into the bed and snuggling closer to his numerous pillows. He took a deep breath, grabbing the front of his shirt and bringing it closer towards his face to smell the faint scent in it. SeungCheol had let him borrow it when they were getting ready to take the train back. It smelled like SeungCheol and JeongHan couldn't get enough of it. He had started to doze off when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the new text.

 

_From: SeungCheol <3 <3 _

_Hope you are resting because I’ll pick you up at 5PM to properly celebrate your birthday ;)_

 

JeongHan hid his smile on one of his pillows, body trembling with anticipation before he finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 

 

\-----

 

JeongHan was lying down on SeungCheol’s bed, scrolling through his Instagram feed as he waited for his boyfriend to come out of the shower. They had been formally dating for a few months now, but it seemed as if they had been together even longer. JeongHan already met SeungCheol’s family, both when he stayed for SeungSoo’s –SeungCheol’s older brother- bachelor party, and when SeungCheol brought him to the wedding.

 

Even if some things happened pretty fast, SeungCheol still liked to take things slow in other aspects. He preferred to go slow when it came to anything remotely sexual, and JeongHan loved him even more for it. They still fooled around here and there, but they haven’t gone all the way and it made JeongHan those little moments even more. Now sex wasn’t something he was going to do just because he was stressed, SeungCheol made him remember how sex was even more beautiful if it was shared with someone you deeply cared about.

 

JeongHan kept scrolling past photos of his friends and other people he followed when a certain photo caught his attention. He scrolled back up until he found it, raising one of his eyebrows as stared at the picture. MinHyuk had uploaded it but he wasn’t alone in it, Hyungwon was smiling as he rested his head on MinHyuk’s shoulder. JeongHan clicked on MinHyuk’s biography, almost dropping his phone as he was welcomed with several pictures of the two of them together, and almost all of them were captioned with couple-y messages and hearts. JeongHan hadn't seen MinHyuk in a while, they didn't share classes anymore, and the last time he saw Hyungwon was way before he and SeungCheol got together. Still, finding out they were now together shocked him. 

 

"Han, are you listening?" JeongHan turned to look at his boyfriend, eyes unfocused because of the sudden movement. He only stared at the other male, neither of them saying anything for a couple of minutes. "Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost?" SeungCheol chuckled, sitting down beside his boyfriend and toweled his hair dry. JeongHan gaped at him, unable to form a single word. SeungCheol thought JeongHan's confused face was adorable. "I’m okay! It’s just that…” JeongHan trailed off, unconsciously looking down at his phone. SeungCheol leaned forward to try and see what made his boyfriend act like that.

 

“Is that Chae Hyungwon?!" JeongHan was shocked once again. Why did SeungCheol know who his former fuckbuddy was? "You know him?!" It was SeungCheol’s turn to be surprised, both by the fact that JeongHan knew Hyungwon and that Hyungwon was now dating someone. SeungCheol nodded when JeongHan repeated his question, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I used to date his younger brother…” JeongHan’s eyes went comically wide. It was a small world after all.

 

JeongHan started laughing, unable to control himself as he rolled in SeungCheol’s bed, who soon turned into a giggling mess as well. They laid side by side once they calmed themselves down, stray tears still lingering on their eyelashes. Silence embraced the couple, the only audible sounds being their calm breathing.

 

“Hey, I gotta ask you something.” JeongHan looked up at his boyfriend, eyebrow raised as a sign for him to elaborate. “How do you know Hyungwon?” JeongHan stiffened after hearing his boyfriend’s question, but his body quickly relaxed as he laughed once again. “Let’s just say that Hyungwon and his boyfriend are old friends of mine.” JeongHan scooted closer until his face was slightly hovering over SeungCheol’s, lips almost touching. “I’ll take it.” JeongHan’s breathy laugh filled the room as SeungCheol wrapped himself around his boyfriend, forgetting about whatever he had to do in order to kiss JeongHan silly.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wondered, I pictured MyName's [Chaejin](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CDC-RlgW0AAk2xr.jpg) as Hyungwon's younger brother because I think they look alike, and I'm sure that SeungCheol once mentioned being close to him so...that is that.
> 
> Purple lilacs basically mean "the blooming of a first love" so I decied to use it as a title. That and the fact that I have a thing for JeongHan and lavender.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this piece of my imagination and I want to thank you for reading it <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are truly appreciated!


End file.
